girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Girl Scouts of Wisconsin Southeast
Girl Scouts of Wisconsin Southeast '''is a youth organization in Wisconsin, Milwaukee for girls in grades K-12. Levels * Daisy (Grades K-1) * Brownie (Grades 2-3) * Junior (Grades 4-5) * Cadette (Grades 6-8) * Senior (Grades 9-10) * Ambassador (Grades 11-12) Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be Honest and Fair, Friendly and Helpful, Considerate and Caring, Courageous and Strong, and Responsible for what I say and do, And to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout Camps * Alice Chester Center, East Troy * Camp Pottawatomie Hills, East Troy * Camp Winding River, Neosho * Chinook Program Center & Activity Station, Waukesha * Girl Scout Service Center, Racine * Marion Chester Read Center, Milwaukee * Silverbrook Program Center, West Bend * Trefoil Oaks Program Center, Kenosha * Volunteer Center/Council Office, Waukesha * Woodhaven, Kenosha Journey Girls now have three series of National Leadership Journeys to choose from! # '''It's Your World – Change It! It's Your Planet – Love It! It's Your Story – Tell It # It’s Your World – Change It # aMAZE: The Twists and Turns of Getting Along Life is a maze of relationships and this journey has Girl Scout Cadettes maneuvering through all its twists and turns to find true friendships, plenty of confidence, and maybe even peace. The adult guide offers tips for talking about relationship issues with girls, and pointers for understanding Cadettes' development and creating a safe, welcoming space. Journey Awards As girls twist and turn through aMAZE, they gain tips and strategies for creating healthy relationships and long-lasting friendships. Ultimately, girls emerge from this maze to amaze the world with Take Action Projects that mobilize even wider circles of people in positive and peaceful interactions. The goal is to increase the peace – one interaction at a time. The Interact Award signifies that girls can advance peace in the world around them—one interaction at a time. To earn it, girls must complete three of the nine Interact Challenges—though they can do as many challenges as they like! These challenges invite the Cadettes to try small—and positive—new ways of interacting in their daily lives. The Diplomat Award focuses on how a diplomat possesses skill or tact in dealing with others. To earn the award, Cadettes demonstrate that they can use something they have learned about relationships to design and implement a project that benefits others. The Peacemaker Award invites girls to collect relationship tools they can use and pass on to others along the journey. The girls earn the Peacemaker Award at the end of the journey by reviewing all the tools they've collected and making a commitment about how they will continue using them throughout their lives. World Thinking Day Main article: World Thinking Day On February 22 of each year, Girl Scouts and Girl Guides from 146 countries celebrate World Thinking Day. (That’s one big celebration!) Cookies In Girl Scouts, it's a tradition to sell Girl Scout Cookies. Selling Girl Scout cookies helps girls in Girl Scouts learn 5 skills that they will use all throughout their lives. Plus, the Girl Scout will earn a Cookie Activity Pin and some badges too! List of Girl Scout Cookies * Thin Mints * Samoas * Tagalongs * Do-si-dos * Trefoils * Savannah Smiles * Dulce de Leche * Thank You Berry Munch * Girl Scout S'mores Highest Awards Bronze. Silver. Gold. These represent the highest honors a Girl Scout can earn. Bronze Award The Girl Scout Bronze Award was created in 2001 and is the highest honor a Girl Scout Junior can achieve. As you and your team plan and complete your project, you'll meet new people and have the kind of fun that happens when you work with other Girl Scouts to make a difference. Silver Award Going for the Girl Scout Silver Award-the highest award a Girl Scout Cadette can earn-gives you the chance to do big things and make your community better in process. Gold Award Since 1916, Girl Scouts have been making meaningful, sustainable change in their communities and around the world. The Girl Scout Gold Award, the highest honor a Girl Scout Senior or Ambassador can earn, acknowledges the power behind each recipient’s dedication to not only empowering and bettering herself, but also to making the world a better place for others. These young women are courageous leaders and visionary change makers. They are our future and it looks bright!Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Girl Scouts Category:Girl Scouts of Wisconsin Southeast Category:Part of WAGGGS Category:GSWISE